Sky
Sky was a contestant and the main antagonist of Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. She also returned for Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she is firmly, and sometimes aggressively, against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. In Total Drama: Enchanted Forest, she becomes her opposite, and stops playing by the rules, because she finds a dark magic book that turns her more introvert. She stops to be kind to the others, and just cares about winning. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Sky arrives on the sixth bus, Dave receives her, and she mocks him about his accident back in Pahkitew Island. She is placed on the Whimsical Dragons . Her team loses the challenge, and when she receives her marshmallow at the elimination ceremony, she replies that it was a bit obvious. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up, she cheers Dave to dive in the swamp, but he gets injured as a result. In the night, she goes to see if Dave was fine after his injuries in the challenge. Mr. Bones and Me Sky wakes up early in the morning, and she goes to the forest, where she founds a Dark Magic book , which leads her to be a villain. However, Mike founds about her book, and tries to get her voted off, but Sky convinces everyone to vote off Mike. She applies a spell on Dave, which turns her into Danielle, his female counterpart. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings, she reads her book in the morning, until Samey and Tyler arrive to the treehouse, which makes them suspicious about Sky. In the first part of the challenge, she dresses herself up as "The Witch of the Olympics", and gets an eight from Chris . In the second challenge, she manages to eliminate Jo, Dawn and Bridgette from the challenge, with the assistance of some spells. Dawn of Noah's Ark Sky looks very tired after having passed the whole night reading, in addition she casts "accidentally" a spell called Dream Shaper whose power is to make nightmares to come truth.During the challenge Sky is too tired and she's unable to do her usual massive contribute,so walks off in the forest to search for the animals but falls asleep inside a log wood.Later Dave finds her and tries to steal her book but as soon as she wakes up he runs away scared by her aspect,that turned DEVILISH for a moment. Sky along with Dave is the main reason the Whimsical Dragons loses,so she goes in the bottom 4 during the ceremony,but is deemed safe:afterall only Dave voted her. Revenge of the Balloons During Revenge of the Balloons, she uses her book again, but Cody discovers it, but she convinces him to keep the secret safe. On the challenge, she tries to make Dave imitate Noah's voice, so they could eliminate Dawn from the challenge, but he is eliminated before being able to do it. She casts a spell on Noah later, that makes him to eliminate Dawn, Jo, Jasmine and himself from the challenge. She and Zoey stand until the end of the challenge, but she recieves a balloon from Bridgette that eliminates her from the challenge. At the end, her plan succeeds, and Noah gets voted off. Another of her plans succeeds too, and Zoey disqualifies Zoey for godplaying, thing she did under another of her sells. Eye of the Fighter On Eye of the Fighter she gains the trust of Cody, turning him into her friend, and both try to use Sky's book to give nightmares to Samey and Tyler; for Tyler, they make his opponent during the challenge to be a chicken, which scared him, and for Samey, Sky uses the spell to get Amy back into the game. Derriere Le Rideau Sky wakes up to see that all of her clothes have changed black. She is talking to Dave when Cody brings up her dark magic book, angering Sky. She travels with her team during the horror themed challenge, and does fairly well until Cody's truck is knocked off the road because of Jasmine's panic attack, where she is angry at him. She votes for Cody in the elimination, however, when Cody is not sent home she gets revenge by ironically turning him into his own dream girl, Gwen. The Egg-Mazing Race Sky awakes and notices that her two victims have gone away, and goes to fetch them. She finds Cody, under Gwen's shape, due to her last spell's effects, but eventualy, she gets propulsed to the space due to one of Dave's wishes, releasing Cody, and leaving her worried, because now she knows that someone else is playing with magic. During the challenge, she tries to find out if it's Cody, but he proves himself to not be the other magic user. Later, when she arrives to the eggs and Jasmine is about to break her team's one, she casts a spell unknowngly, that electrocutes her. Nearlly at the end of the challenge, she gets the egg along with Cody, and manages to cross the river with it, but Jo takes them down with a piano, that allows Tyler to break his own egg, and loose for his team. At the elimination ceremony, she is revealed to only have recieved one vote, from Dave, because she know what she is up to. Later, when Chris sends the campers to sleep, worried about the dragon, she drops her book accidentaly, and Max finds it. Dragon Bold Since she lost the book in the last episode, Sky looks desperately everywhere in this episode for it so much to suggests that she developed a dependence on it.She doesn't do much for the rest of the episode do not caring about the challenge, also she causes the ladder where Brick is climbing on to lose the balance and fall down.When she meets by accident with Dawn, the Moonchild adverts a terrible sensation of darkness. Sky thinks Noah took her book but this isn't true until ironically at the end of the episode the book falls from Max and lands in Noah's hands. Catch a Cryptid Sky is greeted by Ella in the morning, that gives her hope to have a new friend in her new world of darkness. She gets a Mongolian Death Worm as a target, but she doesn't really care about catching it, and spends all of the time talking with Cody and trying to slow Paintbrush down, because she/he wants to kick one of them as a revenge. She is happy that Jasmine wins, and is saved of the elimination due to the latter's hatred for Jo, who she picked to eliminate. Black Window After hearing Chris wrecking the mansion of the winner and gets close to her other castmates, they run away from her, scared, just leaving her with Ella, who stills trying to befriend her, and Paintbrush, who doesn't want to look suspicious after finindg out about her Dark Magic Book. In th haunted house, she is left behind again, and teams up with Noah and Dawn. They both try to make her go away, but she gets a dark rush and takes Noah down. Then, an annoyed Dawn raises her voice with a strange powers, that push Sky out of the house by the window, eliminating her from the challenge. She isn't seen later, but Dave manages to manipulate Ella against her. She is the only contestant who doesn't take revenge on Chris at the end of the episode. Merry Chrismas! Sky's scheme is finally revealed to everyone in this episode, when Cody exposes her with a rap, as the contestants wait for Chris to come. After she feels betrayed, she casts a spell on Cody, that causes him to change back into Gwen again. Sky takes the challenge really seriouslly, pushing Ella and Paintbrush out of the race, and even uses a bazooka to knock Jasmine down of her sled. As she is looking for Christmas presents, she finds Dawn, and takes revenge on her for te events that ocurred in the last episode, by pushing her out of a window. She also destroys Chris McGenie's lamp, tinking it will end with Dave's newfound power, and then attacks him, as Noah takes the win. When she's about to use a spell on him too, Paintbrush knocks her down with a frying pan. She is voted out at the elimination ceremony, but she reveals to have found an idol, that allows her to stay in the game, and gets Ella out instead. She is last seen staring at Noah and Dawn, willing to have revenge on them. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Sky first appears possessed, attcking Noah in the cabin of the winner, to get the Dark Magic Book back, and succeeds. Later, when Chris announces the challenge, she is back again a normal. When she gets into the labyrinth, she finds Dave, and they both start to argue, but their raised voices make the goblin pack to capture them and bring them to their king. Their king is revealed to be Ezekiel, that want to be back as normal, and that escaped from Wawanakwa using a tunnel that brought him to the labyrinth. He makes her use a spell to turn him back as normal, and as a reward, he frees her, along with Dave and Danielle, that was traped there, and allows Sky to order the goblins to go and attack Jasmine and Paintbrush. Then, she and Dave argue again, with Danielle getting frustrated by them. She is possessed again later, and punches Danielle out of the labyrinth, and attacks Dave with fire, but he sings and hugs her, making her return to her normal self and they both get out of the labyrinth, getting eliminated from the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, she votes for Dave, scared about the things of Pahkitew happening again, but they both are saved from getting kicked, despite being at the bottom two, because the challenge is revealed to be an elimination one. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Halcyon Warfare Days Sky appears multiple times traped in the book, asking for help, first freaking out Cody, and then Dave and Dawn. The book is found again by Dawn, Jasmine and Zoey, and they ask how can they free her, and she tells them by destroying the book, and Zoey lits fire, while Dawn throws the book at it, freeing Sky. Dreamscape Sky first appears in Dave's dreams, giant, and eats Dave, causing him to awake. Later on, she is revealed to eb still in the island, and knock-knocks on Dave's window, to get his attention. Both talk, and decide to go and capture the main actual villain. They get into Jasmine's dream, and Sky argues with the still secret villain, that manages to run away, with Sky chasing it, as Dave returns to the challenge. On the evening, in the middle of the storm, she goes to find Dave, and kisses him, and later on, they run to go and find the villain. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Sky first appears with Dave, still trying to find the villain, when he's called by Chris for next challenge. He leaves the genie lams to her, with the wish of it being the way of finding the villain. She is later seen on the ruins of the Treehouse of the Losers, with Yin-Yang, who was left on the Enchanted Forest two episodes ago, and they team u with Jasmine to go and rescue Chris and beat MePhone4, after he is revealed to be behind all. Sky fights it with magic after he statrs teasing her, and shortly after, Dawn also coes to help her with Dave, but both girls are knocked down. Fortunatelly, Dave catches MePhone4 in the genie lamp, and they are all saved. At the end of the episode, is revealed that both Sky and Yin-Yang were taken out of the island on a boat instead of the Kick of Shame. Keys of Kindness and Keenness TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Sky talks with Dave while having breakfast at Dawn's Nature Hotel, and they joke about their antics. However, she still hopes to compete again for redemption, leaving Dave nervous, becaus ehis spell of never winning again is still casted on her. When the challenge is announced, both go to the Cabin of the Winner to check for passports, and as Dave gets distracted looking at her, Shawn appears and gets the passport, causing Sky to chase him all around the enchanted forest. When she finally is able to reach him, Dave tackles both on a vine, and all fall to the river, where Dave confesses he still has feeligns for her and kisses her, making them an official couple, and disgusting Shawn. They don't manage to make it to season 2, but they are able to fly on a Hydreigon to Dawn's Nature Hotel, and are last seen when Sky holds Dave's leg to prevent him from falling of the flying dragon. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites: Locked at Home Sky gets introduced by Chris as a psycho for the events that took place last season. When she tries to tell everyone she has changed, her excuses are interrupted by Cody, who screams to everyone to protect themselves from the witch, upseting her. Sky tries to take part in the challenge, but she is always rennounced by the others, who believe that she will attack them, to the point Trent admits to her that nobody does longer trust her. He team loses, and she recieves one vote from Cody, but as it's just one, she's safe. Into The Truth Sky first appears at the cabin with her team, and they argue about if having a male friend makes Gwen in a relationship with him, which she agrees on yes. Sky is revealed to have burped on her first date in the challenge, scoring a point for the opposite team, and she tries her best on next rounds, and when all is up for Shawn, Trent, Courtney and Gwen, they all decide to think better on the answers on a temporal truce. Sky gets sucked next for her team, but not before having beaten members of the other team. She tells her already fallen teammates how the things are going, and they all start again to tell her nobody does longer like her. Sky votes for Shawn, and she is given a marshmallow in the ceremony, meaning she's safe. Leaf It To Me Even when Sky doesn't appear much at the begining, when the Buffaloes need fire in the night, Sky sees it as a chance of redemption, and lits a fire with some of her old magic, leaving everyone impressed, to the point they no longer view her as a monster, but as a useful asset for the team. They win in this episode. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Sky first appears on the living room of the Spa Hotel, going to have breakfast, and when she enters, she gets clapped and greeted by everyone, which she comments to like in the confessional. She unknowns she's getting targeted by Alejandro, who sees her sudden popularity bad. When the Buffaloes decide to make the play West Side Story for the challenge, DJ purposes Sky as the protagonist, and her team agrees, specially Alejandro, that just thought on a plan to doom her. Sky is shocked when Trent is revealed to be the male protagonist, and when they are warming up their voices, Bridgette interrupts them. On the play, it all goes really well for her, until the fight scene, where Alejandro switches the props knife with a real one, and atacks Cody, pretending to not know it's fake. Sky, trying to save Cody, casts a fireball that burns them both, and ruins the play. Even when they are able to finish it, Chris declares they lost, and Courtney tries to beat her down. On the elimination ceremony, Sky is eliminated, because of ruining the play, all under Alejandro's scheme, and she takes the Boat of Losers before being able to excuse herself. Appearences Gallery 640px-So you wanna hang with me.png|Sky meets Dave again. Skybook.png|Sky finds an abandoned book of magic. that is all I need.png|Sky comments how good is that she found the Dark Magic Book. mike discovers.png|Sky is discovered with the book by Mike. Kick of mike.png|Sky assists to Mike's elimination. Cast danielle.png|Sky accidentally casts a spell on Dave. sleepysky.jpg|Sky spent the whole night reading her book, and just wants to sleep. sick of dance.png|Sky is too tired to face the challenge well. Cody discovers.png|Sky is discovered by Cody, with the book. Sky and Dave.png|Sky builds a plan to eliminate Noah. Warn the others.png|Sky wants Dave to trust her again. Dave and cody out.png|Sky and Zoey dodge Noah's balloons. Meat sugar.png|Sky has to fight a meat replica of Sugar. Derriere le Rideau.png|Sky changes as she grows possessed by the book. beat up.png|Sky wants Cody to pay for his mistake. Dragon Bold Sayan Paintbrush.png|Sky calms Dave down. Cody wins as floater.png|Sky wins the challenge, with Dave and Cody. sky and ella.png|Sky is greeted by Ella. Team up.png|Sky in the haunted house with Noah and Dawn. sky send out.png|Sky is sent out of the haunted house by Dawn. Merry chrismas.png|Sky tries to attack Noah. DawnvsSkyGreekRomanfight.png|Sky's choking Noah, but should watch her back.. Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Sky in the 110m Hurdles Rainbow Race. Kick_of_sky.png|Sky takes the Kick of Shame in front of Dave. Jaz sky yy.png|Sky is found with Yin-Yang by Jasmine. Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Cameo Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Beloved Buffaloes